The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), and to an SST system for distributing data. The invention also relates to a portable device for accessing an SST, and to a program for executing on such an SST.
SSTs are public access devices that typically provide users with access to services in an unattended environment.
SSTs are typically interconnected by a network that covers a relatively large geographical area. This makes SST networks ideal for distributing information and other data.